Se rencontrer une seconde fois
by Totolamalice
Summary: Après que tout le monde ait été effacé et vit une seconde vie, tout le monde a étonnamment la même vie qu'avant qui est géniale, sauf pour Otonashi, qui pourrait être heureux de revoir tout le monde, mais il ne l'est pas car la personne qu'il désire plus que tout revoir n'est pas là. /Ceci est une traduction/


**Angel Beats ! ne m'appartient pas, sinon Otonashi et Kaede seraient ensemble, et il y aurait d'autres épisodes. Cette fic non plus ne m'appartient pas.**

 **(L'histoire se déroule juste avant l'épilogue à la fin des crédits du dernier épisode)**

 **PdV normal**

Les rues étaient aussi animées que d'habitude, et, au milieu des gens marchant ici, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux orange qui regardait le sol.

Cet homme était Yuzuru Otonashi, la dernière personne à quitter les SSS et le monde de l'autre vie.

Otonashi marchait vers l'école tête baissée, plongé dans ses pensées. Après que Kanade ait laissé Otonashi dans l'autre vie, il est parti lui aussi quelques mois plus tard, après avoir aidé quelques autres enfants à partir. Ce qui était surprenant était qu'Otonashi avait gardé sa mémoire, et qu'il a gardé exactement la même vie qu'« avant ». On pourrait penser que c'est génial, mais ça ne l'était pas pour lui…

 _FLASHBACK…_

 **PdV d'Otonashi**

Je me réveille et je suis ébloui par une forte lumière. Où suis-je ? Je m'assieds et regarde autour de moi, j'étais à l'hôpital. Cette idée me fit une sensation étrange, vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'hôpital dans l'autre v… Attends, comment est-ce que je me souviens de l'autre vie et des SSS ?! Je continue à regarder cette pièce, et remarquai un miroir, je regarde donc mon reflet, et mets quelques instants avant de me rendre compte, complètement choqué, que je suis exactement comme j'étais avant… Comment ça peut être possible !? Attends, si je me souviens de tout, et que j'ai gardé le même visage, c'est forcément pareil pour les autres, n'es… n'est-ce pas ? Mes pensées sont interrompues quand une femme inconnue que j'imagine être une infirmière entre et, lorsqu'elle me voit, donne l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir, heureusement que ce n'est pas arrivé, à la place elle hurle :

« LE PATIENT EST RÉVEILLÉ ! JE RÉPÈTE, HATSUNE OTONASHI EST RÉVEILLÉ ! »

Je suis sous le choc. J'ai la même vie… Je suis tellement soulagé, mais je me rappelle la vie horrible que chaque membre du SSS avait eue, comme Yui, dont le corps était paralysé. Si elle a de nouveau cette vie, je me sens désolé qu'elle ait disparue en premier, surtout qu'elle était la plus jeune du groupe.

Je vois l'infirmière s'approcher de moi avec un visage heureux, mais comment suis-je arrivé là… Attends, je suis idiot, je sais ça, ce que je veux savoir, c'est combien de temps j'ai passé ici.

« Euuh, excusez-moi, mais depuis quand suis-je ici ? »

« Ah… Presque un mois, tu pourras continuer le lycée d'ici une semaine environ, mais sache que deux personnes qui disaient s'appeler Hinata et Yui sont venus te voir, ils m'ont dit de te dire de le chercher dans la cafétéria de l'école. » Fit-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir.

Je souris, ils se souviennent, ce qui veut dire que Kanade doit se souvenir, ainsi que Yuri, Ooyoma, Takamatsu et tous les autres ! Les SSS seront de nouveau ensemble, mais cette fois, ils ne combattront pas d'ombres ou des trucs comme ça !

 _UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD…_

Je suis enfin au lycée ! J'espère revoir tout le monde, surtout Kanade, et je veux aussi savoir comment ça se passe entre Yui et Hinata, vu qu'ils se sont jurés de se marier s'ils se rencontreraient de nouveau.

En rentrant, je n'ai vu personne que je connaissais, je continue donc à marcher dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du principal demander mon emploi du temps, qui est pourri, vu que la première matière est Mental Abuse To Humanity **(Épelez les** l **ettres en capitales** (fallait laisser ça en anglais, la blague était fichue sinon) **)**

Bref, je rentre et je suis surpris de voir les visages familiers de T.K, Ooyama et Takamatsu. Mon Dieu… Takamatsu n'a toujours pas de chemise…

Je m'assieds à côté de T.K qui me reconnaît immédiatement avant de hurler à Ooyama et Takamatsu de venir. Heureusement que nous sommes en avance de dix minutes. On discute de ce qu'on a fait et tout, et puis…

« Les gars, vous savez où est Kanade ? » Ils évitent mon regard, ce qui me fait douter, mais T.K me répond,

« Oh… Tachibana n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui… Elle est… malade. »

Ça me rend nerveux… T.K ne bafouille jamais quand il parle, et il s'exprime d'une manière bien plus calme d'habitude, un peu comme un hippie.  
« Est-ce que vous cach… » Commençai-je, mais je m'interromps alors que le professeur arrive et commence à réciter son cours. Ça fait bizarre d'écouter en classe, vu que nous faisions le contraire dans l'autre vie. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser à l'endroit où pourrait être Kanade.

 _PENDANT LE REPAS…_

L'école est tellement incroyable… J'ai revu tout le monde et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux. Ce qui coince est que Kanade n'est pas là. Je sais qu'ils me cachent quelque chose, mais je me jure de découvrir quoi.

J'ouvre la porte de la cafétéria et… mon Dieu, elle est énorme, et ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de l'autre vie, ça me rappelle quand nous essayions de voler les tickets-repas des PNJ's… De bons souvenirs…

Je cherche Hinata et Yui, et les trouve attablés avec Yuri, T.K, Takamatsu, Ooyama, Iwasawa, Fujimaki et d'autres personnes.

Je prends mon repas, un Mapo Tofu épicé, le repas préféré de Kanade.

Je m'assieds à la table et essaye de parler de Kanade, mais quelqu'un me coupe toujours, jusqu'à ce que…

« EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, J'ESSAYE DE PARLER ! » J'hurle si fort que tout le monde nous regarde environ une minute avant de se retourner. Mais bon, au moins ils se taisent maintenant.

« Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, et je sais que c'est à propos de Kanade, donc dites-moi où est vraiment Kanade ! » Je demande ça en criant un peu, mais pas trop fort. Personne ne me répond, sauf Hinata.

« Ok mec… Je vais te le dire, mais ne m'accuse pas quand tu t'énerveras… Kanade… n'est pas là… Elle n'est jamais venue dans cette école, donc on ne sait pas où elle est… » Il finit sa phrase avec un ton triste. Je ne peux pas le croire… La seule fille que j'aime n'est pas là. Mais elle devrait avoir recouvert la mémoire quand même.

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK…_

 **PdV normal**

Otonashi n'a presque plus souri depuis. Il aimait Kanade, et elle était son premier amour.

Un jour, alors qu'il marchait, il croisa une fille avec des cheveux blancs noués en une courte queue de cheval. Otonashi continua à marcher, mais s'arrêta soudainement pour regarder à nouveau cette fille.

« Cette personne… Elle ressemble à Kanade… Attends, cette chanson… C'est impossible… » Pensa Otonashi, et, avant même d'y penser, il cria son nom.

« KANADE ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement et regarda Otonashi avec un air bouleversé.

Il franchit en courant les quelques mètres les séparant et la prit dans ses bras…

« C'est vraiment toi Kanade, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en pleurant, et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de lui retourner son étreinte.

« Moi aussi Yuzuru, et je t'aime toujours autant. »

« Je t'aime aussi Kanade, et je t'aimerai toujours. »

 _ **Commentaires de l'auteure:**_ **Comment c'était? Devrais-je en faire une histoire, ou juste un one-shot? Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ma PREMIÈRE fanfic Angel Beats !, et si vous lisez sans sans avoir vu l'anime, allez le voir, mais vous allez pleurer... beaucoup...**

 _ **Commentaire du traducteur (moi**_ **^^): C'était ma deuxième traduction, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques sur comment l'améliorer etc...** _ **Bye ^^**_


End file.
